Behind The Scenes:Misao
by SilverFoxPokeFan231
Summary: Get a behind the scenes look on "Misao" and bloopers! Rated T for possible cursing.
1. Introduciong The Misao Cast

Skai:Hey,Skai the Angel here!Pokefan's currently with the cast helping them rehearse for her first fanfic on Fanfiction,"Misao"!I'm sure you all have heard of the famous RPG game "Misao",created by Sen,who also created "Mad Father".Pokefan's words,and I quote,**"THANK YOU,SEN-SEMPAI,FOR CREATING THOSE AMAZING GAMES!"-AHEM!-**Pokefan has decided to create her own version of "Misao",though some of the words are from the ,please!

**Disclaimer:SilverFoxPokeFan231 does not own "Misao" and/or the characters,they all rightfully belong to RPG maker Sen.**

Skai:Oh,and if none of you played the game yet and/or are beginning it,Pokefan STRONGLY suggests you stop reading from if you wanna read it anyway,Pokefan says,"I hope you enjoy it!I worked my butt off it!"

**~with the cast~**

Pokefan:**KONNICHIWA,MINNASAN!**XD

Akito:Translation for those who don't understand Japanese,she said,"Hello,everyone".

Pokefan:Thanks,Akito,I'd like to introduce the ,here's our protagonist;the friend maker,Tsurugi Akito!X3

Akito:*makes a peace sign*Yo.^^

Pokefan:And here's our secondary characters,girls first;the creator of the school's curse,Suzuki Misao.

Misao:*waves shyly*H-hi there.

Pokefan:The girly-tomboy,Saito Ayaka.

Ayaka:*peace signs*Yo~!XD

Pokefan:The mean girl and bully,Ichinose Yoshino.

Yoshino:*blows her bangs out of her eyes*Hey.

Pokefan:The sweetheart,Oakido Saotome "Otome".

Saotome:Hai~!^^

Pokefan:And the shy walking encyclopedia,Novella,or Library by Onigawara.

Novella:*behind Akito**waves shyly*h-hi...

Akito:*sweatdrop*^^;

Pokefan:N-now the boys;First,the flirt,Ishigari Tohma.

Tohm:*winks*Hey there!

Pokefan:The mysterious and kinda gloomy(no offence,Kudoh),Terui Kudoh.

Kudoh:*smiles*Hi.

Pokefan:The "sweet and reliable" teacher,Sohta Hideki-sensei.

Sohta:*smiles*Nice to meet you all.

Pokefan:And lastly,the mysterious student council president,Onigawara.

Onigawara:*bows*A pleasure.

Pokefan:If you guys wanna ask them anything,they'll be glad to answer.*turns to the cast*Right,guys?*cast nod*Great!X3

Skai:Pokefan'll post the first chapter of the fanfic be on the lookout!

Pokefan:Okay,people,let's get rehearsing!


	2. Misao Chap1 BLOOPERS

**Pokefan:I do NOT own Misao or the characters!These are blooper from Chap. 1, so enjoy!^^**

* * *

Akito:*looks at the clock*GAH! It's 7:50! I'll be la-!*falls off the bed*ow...

**~next scene~**

Sohta:Everyone's DNA-*looks at Akito*-sigh-*slams his hand on the board*** MR. TSU-! **...Sweet Christmas, that stings...!(Yoshino and Kudoh snicker in the background)

**~next scene~**

Ayaka:So I thought if I clean my hands everyday, he'll like me more!

Akito:...What was my line again?

Ayaka:*laughing*Seriously?! We rehearsed it, like, 5 times!  
Akito:*laughing along*Sorry!

**~next scene~**

Tohma:If that's the case, then you'll be the first t'go!

Yoshino:EH?! Why me?!

Kudoh:You did bother her a lot.

Pokefan:"Bully"!  
Kudoh:Can we try it again?

**~take 2~**

Yoshino:EH?! Why me?!

Kudoh:You did bother her a lot.

Skai:"Bully"!

Kudoh:*facepalm*Oh, my God.

Saotome:*laughs*

**~take 3~**

Kudoh:You did bother her-BULLY!*lays his head on the table*What's wrong with me?!

Tohma:*pats Kudoh's back*

**~next scene~**

Tohma:*hugs Saotome*Don't worry, Saotome. No cur-

Pokefan:You were suppose to say Otome!

Tohma:Oops.*Saotome giggles*

**~next scene~**

Yoshino:-right **NOW!***slaps Akito on the cheek*

Akito:*cups his cheek*ARGH!

Yoshino:T-too hard?

Akito:Yes! Ow...! I think you left a mark...!

Yoshino:Lemme se-Oh, my God, it's bright red!

Pokefan:We're gonna need some ice.

Skai:Bag of ice on scene 1-K! Wait, make that TWO bags.

**END :P**


	3. Misao Chap2 BLOOPERS

**Pokefan:PSINess1,also known as Nessie,makes an appearance!XD**

* * *

Novella:**ONIGAW-!***trips and falls*Oof!

Akito:D-daijobu?

Novella:I'm okay...!*Akito helps her up*

**~next scene~**

Akito:A-ah...*smiles*Nice to meet you,Library.I'm-

Novella:Tsurugi Akito,16 years old,in Class A-1 with Sohta-sensei,not in a do-dadada*blows raspberry*

(Onigawara and Akito chuckle)

Novella:*laughs*It's not easy saying it fast!

**~next scene~**

Onigawara:Misao's killer chopped her in six;head,heart,legs,arm-

Misao:*pops out from behind Onigawara's desk*I have come back from the dead!

Onigawara:*hand on his heart*_Oh,my-!_

(Akito and Novella laugh)

Misao:I scared Onigawara!

Akito:*claps*Congrats!

Misao:*laughs*Thanks.

Pokefan:*laughing*C-cut!

**~next scene~**

Novella:Wait!*tries to lift a chair*This chair's heavy...!*lets go of the chai*

Akito:It's a prop,how can it be heavy?*lift the chair*This chair's not a prop.*puts it down*

Pokefan:Who's in charge of props?

Skai:Nessie.

Pokefan:¡Nessie,mezclaste los accesorios!**(Nessie,you mixed up the props!)**

Nessie:*in another room*¡Perdón,yo lo arreglaré!**(Sorry,I'll fix it!)***brings the prop chair*Here it is,sorry again.

Novella:*takes the prop chair*Thanks.

**~next scene~**

(the zombie's doing the moonwalk)

Akito:Uh...This isn't part of the script,is it...?o o;

Novella:I don't...think so...o o;

Skai:Um,zombie?*zombie looks at her*Did you drink a white/silver glittery potion?*zombie nods*Aw,dude,you drank my MJ Potion!

Pokefan:"MJ"?

Skai:"Michael Jackson".

Akito,Novella,Pokefan:Ooh...

**THE END XP**


	4. Misao Chap3 BLOOPERS

**Fanfictioner(s) appearance(s):**

**Sakura-yaoi fan:Sakura**

**Emilee Raine:Emilee(mention)**

**PSINess1:Nessie(mention)**

**~Scene 1~**

Akito:Sa…Sao…! Y-you…monster!*whacks the zombie with the fire extinguisher away from Saotome's corpse, turns on the extinguisher and shoots the zombie with the foam*

zombie:**graah...!***disappears*

Akito:_**-pant pant-**_*drops the fire extinguisher and it lands on his foot***!**

**...**

Akito:**AHHH! MOTHER OF FFFF...!***falls down*

Saotome:*sits up*Oh, my God! A-are you okay?!

Akito:*grabbing his foot***ITHINKMYFOOTS'SWEELINGOHMYGODWHYISN'TTHISF*CKINGTHINGAPROP!**

Pokefan:SAKURA, GET THE FIRST-AID KIT!

Sakura:O-on it...!*goes to find the first-aid kit*

**~Scene 2~**

Akito:*I can't let her see me, or else I'm screwed! I have a strange feeling that there may be something important in that toilet…**walks pasts Hanako slowly**Keep quiet, Akito…*

Hanako:**BOO!**

Akito:**AHHH!**

Hanako:*laughing*Ahahahah! Oh, my God, yo-you should've seen your face, Onii-chan! Ahhh-hahaha! X'D

Akito:*hand on his heart*You almost gave me a heart attack!

Pokefan:*laughing*C-cut...! Ahahahah! Nice one, Hanako! Oh, my stomach, hahaaah!

**~Scene 3~**

Akito:Do I have to?!

Pokefan:Yes, it's part of the script!

Akito:No way am I sticking my hand in a toilet!

Pokefan:The water's clean, Emilee and Nessie checked it first.

Akito:You sure...?

Pokefan:100%! Now be a man and do it!

Akito:*gags a bit*Okay then...*sticks his hand in the toilet*

Tohma:*walks to Pokefan*Hey, which scene is this?

Pokefan:The scene where Akito gets the coins out of the toilet.

Tohma:...*looks at the toiler*That's a _prop _toilet...?

Pokefan:Yeah. Why you ask?

Tohma:Um...I may have...used it...

Akito:**WHAT?!***pulls his hand out***GROSS!**

Pokefan:PFFFF!*laughs*Ahahahah!

Tohma:*laughing*S-sorry! I di-I didn't know that toilet's a prop! It looks so realistic!

Pokefan:*laughing*T-that _was_ made by Nessie!

Akito:**ISHIGARI TOHMA!***chases after Tohma(who runs away)*

Pokefan:Cut, cut it! Ahahahaha-!*falls down, along with her chair*Whoa!*on the ground*I'm good!

**END ;P**

**(BTW You can ask/dare Hanako now ^^)**


End file.
